L'ATeam, une femme et un couffin
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Les premiers pas de Gabriel, fils d'Hannibal Smith, ou plutôt : comment survivre en terrain hostile !


_**Auteur :**__ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

_**Disclaimer : **__Encore et toujours le même blabla ! Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de l'A-Team * soupir *. Néanmoins les personnages de Gabriel et de Liv m'appartiennent !_

_**Note :**__ Fiction dédiée à mes fidèles lectrices de « Painful Pardon » : Alazaïs / Bettypoussin / Titi / Prophessy et SNT59 !_

_Mais elle reste ouverte à tous ceux/celles qui la liront ! Mais pour la comprendre il faudra cependant lire la 1__ère__ que j'ai écrite avec ces personnages. Pour cela je vous renvoie à ma fiction « Painful Pardon »_

_**Note 1 :**__ Pour la une des anecdotes je me suis inspirée de la pub Lactel Eveil ^^_

_**Note 2 :**__ Par avance : Je sais je suis méchante et Liv va finir par devenir folle avec ses énergumènes :D_

* * *

><p>« - Bonjour petite frimousse. »<p>

Gabriel sourit à son père qu'il reconnaissait grâce à sa voix grave et chaude ainsi qu'à ses yeux bleus dont il avait hérité et tendit les bras vers lui.

Le colonel attrapa son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il adorait ce moment de la journée. Il aimait voir Gabriel encore plongé dans un semi sommeil, fragile et paisible. Il éprouvait toujours un sentiment de tendresse et de fierté incommensurable quand il voyait ce bout d'homme que Liv avait mit au monde. Son fils. Leur fils.

La plus grande réussite de toute sa vie. Le colonel se chargea de le laver, de le changer et de l'habiller, puis il l'emmena avec lui dans le salon. Liv dormait encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lève ce matin pour Gabriel, alors il prenait le relais, parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle était une mère formidable mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'oublie elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hannibal lisait tranquillement son journal, Gabriel jouant sagement dans son parc, quand le cri de Liv le fit violemment sursauter. Il vit surgir la jeune femme en nuisette dans le salon, l'air complètement affolé.

« - GABRIEL A DISPAR… »

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa tirade quand elle aperçut le regard étonné et interrogateur de son mari, ainsi que la bouille de son fils qui la regardait de son parc.

Poussant un profond soupir en se tenant l'arrête du nez, Liv fit demi-tour et leva un index à l'attention d'Hannibal qui allait parler.

« - Non. Tais-toi. Je ne veux même pas savoir. Vous allez tous me faire tourner en bourrique. J'ai pensé que toi au moins tu ne me ferais pas un coup comme ca pour mes nerfs. »

Et tout en grommelant, la jeune femme repartit en traînant des pieds dans leur chambre afin de se recoucher.

Hannibal se retint de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui, imperturbable, avait repris son jeu, dans un joyeux babillage.

* * *

><p>« - Tiens tu peux me passer la clé à mollette stoplaît ? »<p>

Barracuda bricolait une des pièces du moteur de son van qu'il avait sorti afin de l'améliorer. Nitro et tous les jolis produits combustibles qui faisaient que son van serait le plus rapide, le plus explosif, le plus … Voilà quoi !

« - Ouais et le marteau maintenant. Tu sais, c'est pas que j'aime pas que tu viennes voir ce que je fabrique, mais j'espère que ta mère ne dire rien.

- Ga.

- Oui je sais que tu es grand, mais bon, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète non ? Après tout on est pas vraiment faciles à vivre je le reconnais. Une femme pour cinq hommes, c'est pas non plus évident. Mais bon on est pas non plus irresponsables tout de même. Non Gabriel, enlève ce tournevis de ta bouche ! »

Le mécano de la bande arracha le précieux jouet improvisé des mains du bambin, qui eut instantanément les yeux humides, sur le point de s'époumoner et de brailler pour qu'on lui rende son joujou. Barracuda grimaça, et dans un geste semi-diplomatique, saisit l'ours en peluche de l'enfant qui traînait dans le cambouis, et lui tendit timidement. Gabriel lorgna sa peluche, essayant de savoir si cela valait le coup, puis il s'en saisit joyeusement, serrant fort contre lui l'animal tout sale, Barracuda poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

« - D'accord petit monstre, si t'es sage je te fabriquerais un mobile avec des outils, ou alors une mini-caisse moins dangereuse. Même si tes parents me tueraient s'il savait qu'au lieu de faire la nounou je te faisais manipuler MES jouets à moi. Faut ménager ta mère après tout ! Et on oubliera pas de laver Teddy hein. »

* * *

><p>« - Gabriel, il faut qu'on parle. Tu es en âge de savoir certaines choses maintenant. A commencer par la vérité sur les filles. Elles vont te faire du mal dans la vie. Ca ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que ca t'arrive mon pote. Faut s'y faire, et vite. Ces créatures vont te piétiner le cœur, te ruiner ton compte en banque, et te faire d'autres misères. Ce sont des prédatrices ! Tu comprends ?<p>

- Gagaga bavava ba ! »

Futé regardait avec adoration le fils de Liv. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ce gosse. Il lui cédait au moindre caprice, il le choyait, il en était complètement gaga et c'est peu dire.

Gabriel eut un sourire angélique pour cet homme qui s'occupait si bien de lui et commença à se baisser pour se mettre à quatre pattes, afin d'aller crapahuter dans la pièce, parmi ses jouets et ses tapis colorés.

« - Attends petite crapule. Avant de partir, promets moi que tu ne tenteras rien avec la fille de la voisine avant ton 21ème anniversaire !

- Futé ! »

Liv venait de revenir dans la pièce et se précipitait dans sa direction, afin de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Puis elle fixa son ami avec un long mais très long regard de reproche.

« - Mais vous allez me le rendre fou avec vos idioties !

- Mais Liv, il faut bien qu'il soit au courant de ce qui l'attend plus tard !

- Futé ! Il vient d'avoir un an !

- Et alors ? »

Futé adressa un sourire rayonnant à la jeune femme médusée, tandis que Gabriel eut comme un léger rire que le jeune homme interpréta comme étant celui de quelqu'un qui se moquait ouvertement de sa mère.

« - C'est l'heure de son biberon Don Juan ! Tu continueras ton cours plus tard ! »

* * *

><p>« - Loopiiing. Dis Loopiiing.<p>

- Maman.

- Oui celui là je sais que tu le connais. Tu le dis au moins trente-six fois par jour. Tu dis aussi Futé, Bawacua parce que tu as du mal avec les « r » et les « d » sans oublier le fameux « papa » que tu adores placer dans toutes tes phrases ! Mais Looping, niet ! Alors c'est pas dur, sois mignon ! Répète après moi ! »

Gabriel Smith regardait l'un de ses parrains avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, suçotant allègrement son pouce, tout en refusant le biberon que le pilote lui tendait, préférant jouer d'une main avec le bol de céréales posé sur sa chaise haute.

« - Allez Gabriel, on essaye encore une fois : Loopiiing. Loo-piii-ng.

- Maman.

- Rooh j'abandonne, gamin têtu. »

Et Looping posa le biberon sur la table, avant de lever les bras en l'air dans un signe total d'impuissance. Que Gabriel s'empressa d'imiter. En renversant le bol de céréales par terre. Looping grommela mais ne dit rien, attendri par le regard innocent que lui lançait le bambin, avant de se baisser pour tenter de ramasser le moindre cornflake qui venait de s'échouer sur le carrelage grâce au céréale-killer qu'était le fils du colonel.

Liv arriva alors à ce moment là dans la cuisine. La jeune maman avisa son fils en train de boire son biberon, et son ami qui ramassait les céréales au sol.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Qui a fait ca ? »

Et Gabriel de répondre :

« - Looping »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D<strong>

**J'espère que cela vous avez aimé ! Si oui, laissez des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**Et si vous voulez que je continue sur cette lancée, dites le aussi ! (même si ce n'est pas vraiment prévu pour le moment)**

**Bisouilles mes lecteurs/trices :-***


End file.
